Elements which are integrated in a guide rail, for example are inserted into the latter or mounted on the latter, are known for motor vehicles. Such elements are, for example, slotted lifting guides with a guide channel, said slotted lifting guides being provided at a front end in guide rails for sliding roofs in order, in a short subsection, to change a direction of movement of the kinematics for opening or closing the sliding roof in relation to a substantially rectilinear movement of the kinematics in guide channels of the guide rails, which are typically extruded. A slotted lifting guide mechanism is known from DE 102014014174 A1. Elements such as slotted lifting guides are frequently separate components, wherein, for the insertion of the elements, the guide rails are correspondingly cut out in order, for example, to permit a seamless transition of the guide channels from a guide rail to an element, such as the slotted lifting guide.
A guide rail is typically configured at the same time as a water gutter which transfers rain water penetrating through seals of the sliding roof, for example, to a front frame part which likewise has a water gutter. The front frame part can guide the water through tubes to a vehicle floor. The element, such as the slotted lifting guide, is typically virtually completely embedded in a wet region of said frame part. Only a flange region, via which the slotted lifting guide is screwed to the front frame part and also the guide rail, protrudes in a mounted state out of the wet region, in particular into a dry region of the vehicle.
An object on which the present invention is based is to describe a concept for an element for integrating in a guide rail, said concept contributing to effectively preventing water from penetrating into a dry region of a vehicle.
The object is achieved by the subject matter of the independent patent claims.
One aspect of the invention discloses an element for integrating in a guide rail for a sliding roof of a motor vehicle. The element has a vertical wall and a flange surface protruding from the vertical wall. The flange surface is configured for screwing to a guide rail for the kinematics and to a frame part of the motor vehicle. In an operationally mounted state, the flange surface points in the direction of a dry region or at least partially projects into the latter. The flange surface tapers in the direction of the vertical wall with respect to a main direction of extent of the vertical wall.
The element should be understood here and below as meaning a structural element which is integrated in the guide rail, i.e. is mounted on the latter or is connected to the latter. The element extends the guide rail, for example. For example, the element continues a slotted guide track of the guide rail. Alternatively, the element does not have a slotted guide track and constitutes a frame element which is connected to the guide rail.
According to a refinement, the element is a slotted lifting guide for controlling the kinematics of a sliding roof of a motor vehicle.
Further features and developments of the element are disclosed below in the embodiment in the form of a slotted lifting guide. The refinements which are described apply equally to elements which are not configured as a slotted lifting guide.
In the operationally mounted state of the slotted lifting guide, the main direction of extent runs parallel to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The tapering of the flange surface takes place in the direction of a front of the vehicle, i.e. to the front. For example, the tapering takes place at a predetermined angle which is adapted to a predetermined inclined position of the vehicle, for example a 15° inclination of the vehicle. For example, in the operationally mounted state, the flange surface points towards an outer side of the vehicle. The dry region is a region in the vehicle that should not enter into contact with water, in order to avoid damage. In particular, water could undesirably enter the vehicle interior.
A slotted lifting guide should be understood here and below as meaning a structural element which has at least one slotted guide track or guide track for controlling the movement of an engagement element, for example a pin, slider, rotary slider or the like, which can be correspondingly coupled to the slotted guide track. Furthermore, the slotted lifting guide has further elements or configurations, independently of the slotted guide track.
The slotted lifting guide is, for example, mechanically fixedly connected, for example screwed, together with the guide rail and the frame element. Use is made for this purpose of the flange surface which, for example, has a screw connection point. The slotted lifting guide has at least one slotted guide track which substantially seamlessly continues a substantially rectilinear slotted guide track of the guide rail, with a direction of movement of the kinematics being changed.
It has been recognized that, by means of the transition from the guide rail to the slotted lifting guide, in particular if the vehicle is parked on a slope, water can drip down to the transition of the flange surface to the guide rail and from there into the dry region and can enter the vehicle interior. The water enters the dry region here via various paths. Either water flows through a groove, which accommodates a remaining web of the guide rail for positioning purposes, via capillary gaps onto the flange surface of the screw connection in order to drip down from there into the dry region, or the water passes through the gap and a relatively large opening in said gap between guide rail and slotted lifting guide directly onto the flange for the screw connection of the slotted lifting guide to frame part and guide rail. In this connection, situations in which the vehicle, for example parked on a level which is inclined forwards in the direction of the vehicle and to the side by 15° in each case, remains for a prolonged period in the rain, are particularly problematic as regards the leakage.
The tapering of the flange surface of the slotted lifting guide enables water which penetrates the flange region of the slotted lifting guide under the described conditions to be conducted along the flange surface in the direction of the vertical wall, i.e. back into a wet region. In particular, in the operationally mounted state, the flange surface tapers at an acute angle along a straight line towards the inside of the vehicle, and therefore water droplets which roll along at the flute between the flange surface and a flange surface, which rests on the latter, of the guide rail are guided along the straight line over the wet region in order, for example, either to drip down into the wet region or to be conducted along a predominantly vertical wall into said wet region.
The slotted lifting guide thus eliminates or considerably reduces the risk of water being able to penetrate the dry region, without having to accept disadvantages in respect of function, strength and/or costs.
The invention therefore makes it possible for water flows which occur to be conducted in such a manner that they are reliably conducted back again into the wet region without dripping down into the dry region or the vehicle interior. In other words, the flange surface is configured in such a manner that water which has penetrated is guided to desired locations.
According to a refinement, a further flange surface is provided which, with respect to the main direction of extent of the slotted lifting guide, is arranged in front of the first flange surface and protrudes from the vertical wall, wherein the further flange surface tapers in the direction of the vertical wall with respect to the main direction of extent. The further flange surface serves analogously as above for the common screw connection to guide rail and frame element. The further flange surface is configured analogously to the first flange surface and similarly accomplishes the aforementioned advantages and functions. This further contributes to water not being able to enter the dry region of a vehicle.
According to a further refinement, a clearance is formed between the two flange surfaces. In other words, a flange surface is not provided between the two flange surfaces. In other words again, a region between the two flange surfaces is free of a flange surface. As a result, the two flange surfaces are spatially and physically separated from each other, and therefore water can drip down between the two flange surfaces and/or can pass onto the vertical wall of the slotted lifting guide.
According to a refinement, the slotted lifting guide has a channel for the form-fitting accommodating of a web of the guide rail, wherein the channel is expanded in such a manner that, in the accommodated state of the web, water can flow between the channel and the web. The channel is configured to surround or encompass the web of the guide rail in a form-fitting manner at least partially along the main direction of extent of the slotted lifting guide, for example from three sides. For example, the channel encompasses a remaining part, for example a segment, of the web. The channel is expanded in such a manner that water can flow off particularly easily through said channel. The channel is expanded, for example laterally, i.e. transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and/or downwards, approximately in the direction of a vehicle floor. In the operationally mounted state, the channel forms a plurality of support points with the web; a continuous contact of the web with the wall of the channel is unnecessary.
According to a refinement, a plurality of ribs which are configured for the form-fitting accommodating of the web of the guide rail are arranged in the channel, and wherein a gutter is formed in the channel. The gutter constitutes an expansion of the channel. The web is positionally fixed in a form-fitting manner within the channel via the ribs. This contributes to the fact that water, if it has penetrated, finds sufficient room in the channel in order to be able to flow off. This avoids water accumulating.
According to a refinement, an edge which serves as a ridge is formed at a rear end of the channel. In other words, the ridge at least partially bounds the channel or the gutter of the channel. The ridge is configured to prevent water from penetrating the channel in a direction to the front with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The ridge may also be referred to as an edge or channel web. For example, the ridge is configured in such a manner that, at the probable water inlet of the channel, the web of the guide rail is guided as tightly as possible around the entire opening up to the guide rail web in order to configure the remaining gap for the water inlet to be as small as possible. This contributes to avoiding water penetrating the channel. The ridge constitutes a barrier in order to brake the water flows.
According to a refinement, a further ridge is arranged in the channel. The further ridge is preferably arranged in front of the further flange surface with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The further ridge surrounds the web of the guide rail, for example from three sides, and, analogously to the above-described ridge, can be considered to be a barrier.
According to a refinement, the channel has one or more holes such that water located in the channel can flow off out of the channel via the one hole or the plurality of holes. For example, these are transversely running (through) holes which are introduced into the vertical wall, for example on a lower side of the channel. The holes may also be called outflow holes. As a result, water can reliably flow out of the channel into the wet region. The holes can optionally deepen the channel. In other words, the channel has depressions or hollows in the region of the holes. This creates water sink marks, and therefore water located in the channel is conducted to the holes and removed.
The holes create outflow possibilities in order to reduce the pressure of the water located in the channel, due to which pressure said water could otherwise pass onto the flange surfaces.
According to a refinement, at least one hole is arranged in front of the further ridge with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Arranged in front of the further ridge means that the hole lies along the longitudinal direction of the vehicle from the front to the rear in front of the further ridge and therefore in front of the further flange region. This very substantially avoids a build-up of water pressure in front of the further front ridge.
According to a refinement, an ear-shaped tab for covering one or more openings between the guide rail and the slotted lifting guide is formed at a rear end of the slotted lifting guide or a rear end of the channel of the slotted lifting guide. The tab is provided at a rear end of the slotted lifting guide with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, for example at the end pointing to the guide rail, in order to cover openings in gaps between guide rail and slotted lifting guide.
According to a further aspect, a slotted lifting guide for controlling the kinematics of a sliding roof of a motor vehicle is disclosed. The slotted lifting guide has a vertical wall and a flange surface protruding from the vertical wall. The flange surface is configured for the screw connection to a guide rail and to a frame part of the motor vehicle. The slotted lifting guide has a channel for the form-fitting accommodating of a web of the guide rail, wherein the channel is expanded in such a manner that, in the accommodated state of the web, water can flow between the channel and the web.
The slotted lifting guide of the further aspect substantially makes possible the aforementioned advantages and functions, wherein the tapering of the one or both flange surfaces is dispensed with. The slotted lifting guide of the further aspect can be developed in accordance with the previously described refinements, in particular with respect to the refinements of the channel and the features described in conjunction therewith.
According to a further aspect, a roof arrangement for a vehicle roof with a roof opening which is optionally closed or can be at least partially opened up by means of a movable roof element is disclosed. The roof arrangement has a slotted lifting guide according to one of the previously described refinements, a guide rail and a frame element. The slotted lifting guide is fixed between the guide rail and the frame element, wherein the slotted lifting guide, the guide rail and the frame element at least partially form a roof frame portion surrounding the roof opening.